Come Save Me
by Courtnylovesramen
Summary: Sora's secret longings for his friend


Come Save Me

_Take me._

Sora had tried to block out the bad thoughts just as he had hundreds and thousands of times before. It was inevitable, though, and he knew it. The secret longings and urges would smother him again, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Riku running his fingers through Sora's hair, Sora moaning in pleasure as Riku's lips delicately found their way to his neck… It was wrong.

He and Riku were friends and rivals, nothing more. No matter how badly he wanted it, no matter the ends he would go to, their relationship would have to stay the same.

Boys weren't meant to sleep with their best friends and that was that.

'Then why do I want to so badly…?"

He could not explain it. Everything about the other boy—his laugh, his shape, his very existence seemed to click something within Sora; something he wanted.

_Fill me._

It was the fantasy he'd played through and through in his mind every night before. He was clutching Riku's shirt, gasping as the older boy pinned him to the wall. No words were spoken; nothing besides raw contact was needed.

It was easier that way—no hesitant questions and awkward statements—the two of them were able to explore each other to the fullest and that's all that mattered.

He would shudder in anticipation as Riku ran his hands under his shirt, whispering softly into his ear.

Sora would grasp his skin, call out his name, and do anything he could to press him on.

_I want you._

He would see Riku, smirking relentlessly as he played with him, teasing him for all he was worth. He would feel Riku sliding his clothes away, shedding them as if they were the barrier between the two of them.

Saying his name over and over, Sora would watch Riku slowly undress, staring through him with his possessively lustful gaze.

'This is wrong…'

Sora would not stop it. He didn't care if it was dirty or unwelcome; he only wanted Riku. True, feelings of guilt would undoubtedly follow. Every time he felt his release claim him, Sora would feel disgusted for lusting after his friend this way.

Who was he to have thoughts like these? What was wrong with him?

"Riku…"

The other boy's lips would be moist and warm, causing Sora to want him even more as the time between them agonizingly passed.

_Feel me._

It was getting hard to breathe now. Riku held intentions to be gentle, to his time with Sora, but his own nature would not allow him to.

Pinning Sora down to the floor, he would nibble carelessly at him, not daring to slow down. Riku wanted the same thing he did.

'Riku…'

Things were getting fast now—time seemed but a theory as Riku took Sora in greedy gulps, wanting to absorb all of him that he could.

_Don't stop._

Riku had to be patient and wait for Sora to adjust to him—and willpower alone could hardly do that. Wrapping his arms around his silver-haired lover, Sora kept the two of them as close together as possible. With thrust and thrust of pleasure filled lovemaking came wave after wave of sickening guilt—Sora was a freak; a sick being who fantasized about disgusting things. Disgusting yet so…

_I want you._

And then it was over. The fantasy had no ending. What would become of them after they'd gotten their fill? The only thing that made sense was for there to truly be no ending. That way Sora could keep his fantasy, keep it without the pain of separation.

_Help me…_

It was still dark out. As Sora's eyes fluttered open, he wondered if maybe it wasn't a dream after all. Maybe his fantasy had come to fruition and he would awake to the sight of his desire sleeping next to him.

But such was not the case.

He felt his heart lurch as he saw the familiar spill of auburn hair caressing two tiny pale shoulders. It was Kairi, and for some reason he knew he'd left her unsatisfied that night. Surely she must have found by then that it was hopeless and Sora had nothing for her. He wanted nothing take and nothing give, he had no words for her. What would she do if she knew what was really on his mind? What would she do if she knew that every time they made love he wished she was someone else, the very person she used to lie in bed with?

He would never know, at least not for a very long while, because as long as Sora's fantasy had no end it would stay within him-the way it needed to be

_I need you._

_Come save me._

X-My back hurts. It's like almost one thirty in the morning and my back hurts. I have to get up early tomorrow….OMG I heart Lloyd Genis! **Fanfictions**


End file.
